ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Candiru
The capitol of Nossa and one of the major ocean trade cities in the Emerald Realms, this city is mostly populated by humans. While Nossa is well-known for its culture, the center of its glory is here in Candiru. The dichotomy between the upper-class and the working-class is plain when stepping into the realm. Though the working class is not quite enslaved by those who rule high society, they are bound to their work and indebted to their landlords by chains that are almost tangible. Free merchants have less of a place in this society, as most of the economy is driven by the great houses. Any merchant in Candiru is either coming into the city with goods or leaving it with more. The setup allows noble lords to sell food and cheap goods at competitive prices on the planar market. Control of the city and the realm is held by a widely respected (and feared) mage who calls herself the Lady Imperial, Veris. She is secretly in the employ of Queen Elysia Al'Tarim. Veris has at her disposal a force of mages known as Immortals, all of whom use powerful spells, subterfuge, and familiars to maintain an air of mystery. Culture General Quadrille - square dance involving four couples, which perform five "figures", each a complete dance by itself. (Much like movements of a piece) Table Etiquette * Spilling drink or grease is considered unrefined and coarse. * Do not belch or spit at the table, nor stuff your mouth * Wipe your mouth before drinking from a goblet * Keep your elbows off the table * Food is eaten with a fork. * Bread should be cut and not broken. * Guests take the upper crust of bread. * Napkins are draped over the left wrist. * Do not lift flatware or bowls from the table * Items are dipped into sauce - never pour sauce and no double-dipping Ballroom Etiquette * Do not partake in a quadrille unless you know the figures * Noisy talking and boisterous laughter are frowned upon * If one refuses an invitation to dance, one must not accept another invitation for the same dance * In general, one must introduce themselves before asking others to dance. * Be proper and conservative in your speech * Thank your partner after each dance. * Do not dance with a hat, veil, or bonnet * Gentlemen are expected to wear gloves of light tones or white. Ladies are encouraged to do the same * Do not romp - should you dance to a fast pace, ensure your movement remains graceful * Description The city sits by the water, sometimes being built out onto it. A large bay in the river allows water traffic in and out, though it gets congested and slow often during the busiest times. Canals allow boats to moor further into the city proper. "You can see the towers and spires of keeps or chapels throughout the city, breaking the surface of the sprawl that stretches out, bigger than Imber or any other town you've seen yet, for most of you. Out here you see people working, many to a single field, most of whom don't look up as you pass. You see as the workers have their backs bent over their labor, working to bring in the ripe grains, occasionally there will be one man or woman striding through the fields, eyeing the work with a critical eye. The buildings are a bit run-down, and paint is left unrenewed, flaking off sodden boards. Gutters channel the streams of rain down, but most are in disrepair as well, spilling on you as you make your way in through the narrow streets. As you enter the city, you feel the atmosphere around you, wholly different from the other cities you've visited as a group thus far. The air is hushed, and people in stained clothing trudge past, most making little effort to hurry their pace in the light drizzle. '' ''You come to a major thoroughfare and as you step out onto the road, the crowd to your left hurriedly parts before a large two-horse carriage, which doesn't slow it's steady pace as you follow suit and make way." '' Notes For the session tonight (7/20) have the players be invited to a ball. It would take place at House Cordona, where Lady Hallicinth Pruss of House Pruss, a woman who recently spoke out against House Cordona, will be killed by an assassin. The players will be invited by a minor lord of House Listruth. Lady Hallicinth Pruss is a prominent member of the house, about 3rd in command. She tends to speak her mind, and lately has been a dissenter against the alliance of House Pruss with House Listruth. Listruth has been a bit frustrated quietly about her part in opposing an alliance, and it is possible her elimination could strengthen the bond between the two houses. She has also recently spoken out against House Cordona, calling them a group of cowards and drawing attention to some sordid business that they had been involved in. She said this under the influence of a charm of course, cast by the assassin. * The murder will be done by an assassin of House Listruth, named Karadel Brasser, that swears that they are actually working for House Cordona. They are descended from the Cordonas, to add credibility, and have been working as a mercenary assassin for them for some 8 months, undercover. * In reality the goal is to frame Teshin Listruth. Brasser is under a powerful Charm spell cast by Veris that has him under her control, using the pact magic she has. If forced to tell the truth, he will say that he was sent by House Listruth. He will, however, have the mark of Asmodeus tattooed into the back of his neck. * If Listruth is framed successfully, his allies will begin to draw back from the obvious display of power or instability. His force will be significantly weakened, the next step in bringing the house down for Veris. * The party may never discover Veris's hand in this. She will have the assassin killed shortly after the party as soon as there is an open opportunity, and they have a chance to see that happen. It is also odd for a member of House Listruth to invite semi-famed problem-solvers to a party where they will be framed. The party may also obtain a testimony from another member of Listruth that Teshin would not have the motive to do this. The party is at House Cordona, whose ballroom is arranged in a gigantic circle with columns of a grecian-influenced design and a half-dome that is cris-crossed with foliage made to grow along it. Immortals (Mistrals) stand positioned about the edges of the room, keeping watch, while the Lady Imperial moves throughout. Introduction to the Lady Imperial When the party meets her, it would be good (for them) to have access to Kaldur to introduce them. Veris will insight check them, and/or read their minds, to figure out what sort of people they are, then will offer them accommodations in the city under the care of House Xanthar - her steward will make the arrangements. The party can take part in conversations, seeing the following groups talking about these things: Conversation 1 * Teleria Merthal - Shallow, dressed in flowery pinks and blues, golden-haired and sorta short. * Lester Russing - Taller, brown-skinned and dark-haired, handsome. * Olan Diressa - Short well-kept dark goatee and hair. Minor noble from the country, village called Helmsward * Corvin Faulk - Less filter, loud laugh, chubby, blond hair in swoosh above his head -------------- * - '''O)' Of course the grain is short! Winter is almost upon us, and the harvests haven't been... as productive * - T) Well that would be the fault of your workers * - T) It's not their fault - we have an alminac where I'm from that talks of agriculture and proper techniques - the land is running out of nutrients I think, and there was precious little rain this season * - C) And now we're getting a bit too much rain I think - stop being such a downer Olan! * - L) I'm sure if you work your serfs harder the land could be more productive than you think. * - O) Now see that doesn't improve working conditions--- * - L) Yes but it improves our humour come harvesttime. * - T) You'd think they'd be better at what they do by now, if they've spent their whole lives doing it. They should be almost as good as magic! Conversation 2 * Elland Saracen - conservative banker, mid-forties, non-confrontational * Hallicinth Pruss * Gildrin Xanthar - Lockheart, blustering and cowardly * Jonavel Seth and his date (Pruss) * Victoria Cordona within hearing range, but not part of the conversation -------------- * - H) -of course they haven't met the standard, Narcissa. That pack of facechangers has had their hands in other business lately. * - G) Surely you don't mean- * - H) I surely do mean! At least my house is none the worse for wear, but those cowards will not admit to their deeds. The very thought of it! * - E) Milady, perhaps such open words are not appropriate at this gathering - * - H) Their words were open enough - it was less of blackmail (*gasp*) so much as an open threat. So shall mine be open as well: the lot of them can hang, and I'll see to it that proper retribution is exacted. * - J) Lady Hallicinth!!! * - H) What? It's not as if the dogs will do anything about it, will they? My silence now is only owing to my sense of graciousness, but they could be ruined easily enough now. Conversation 3 * Layla Merthal - Gossip, powerful woman who commands a reputation - hair done up in many bows, flowing white and gold dress that makes her look like a walking side-table with a floor-length cloth * Narcissa Listruth - A lower member of House Listruth (cousin to Kaldur) - dark hair streaked with gold, a calculating look. * Gilderell Lathrian - A noble from Armaros, seeking the city - pale green dress with white sleeves and a celtic-inspired pattern * Two other women in fluffy dresses, who coo and agree with anything Merthal says. -------------- * - N) -hasn't been this good in years. * - M) Well not all of them. There's talk of scandal within the inner city. * - All) *chorus of exclamations* * - M) It's all over the inner city. I'm shocked you haven't heard? Perhaps I shouldn't say... * - G) No please, do go on * - M) To know what's going on in Candiru, one must just watch the Immortals. They've been prowling about at night they say, disguised or shrouded with magic. Seeking trouble? or rooting it out? * - N) That's very bold of you to say, especially when their ears are so keen. * - M) I'm just saying what I heard first! Trust me, if it was dangerous to say, I wouldn't be saying anything! They haven't looked this way, have they? Other Notes * One of the Immortals is a contact that Elowin knew from ages ago, in the city of Ampora. Her name is Yasmina Grell, a half-orc enchantress and researcher of considerable talent, now turned charmer and Mistral for the Lady Imperial. NPCs * Teshin Listruth - the head of the House, a businesslike man who looks to further his own profit in the city. Will be vaguely interested in the party's services, especially as investigators, spies, or pawns to increase his reputation. * Kaldur Listruth - a friendly noble, the brother of Teshin, invites the party as guests of honor of his house to attend the ball. Doesn't have the best relationship with his brother. * Felma Listruth - Wife to Teshin, quiet and observant. Doesn't believe that Teshin would do such a thing. * Elminster Cordona - patriarch of House Cordona, and the host of the ball. Aging man, greets his guests graciously. High snootyness. Minor NPCs * Richard Pruss * Gildrin Xanthar * Teleria Merthal * (f) Daneth Gullivian * Gilderell Lathrian * Elland Saracen * Jonavel Seth (Pruss) * Cressida Cordona * Narcissa Listruth * Lester Russing (Merthal) Houses Led by the main lines of each family, a house is its own major political and economic force within the city. * House Listruth * House Cordona * House Gullivian * House Merthal * House Pruss * House Saracen * House Xanthar Here follows a better description of each house: House Listruth = |-|House Cordona = |-|House Gullivian = |-|House Merthal = |-|House Pruss = |-|House Saracen = |-|House Xanthar = Category:Cities Category:All